A compressor can provide compressed air for operating a pneumatic device. If the compressed air is stored in a reservoir for later use, pneumatic lines and valves can be used to direct the compressed air to flow from the compressor into the reservoir until the reservoir reaches a sufficient storage pressure. The lines and valves can then direct the compressed air from the reservoir to the pneumatic device.